


Dragons

by CottonCandyWhump



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drabble, Dragons, M/M, Malec, alec lightwood - Freeform, magnus bane - Freeform, the mortal instruments - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCandyWhump/pseuds/CottonCandyWhump
Summary: Dragons.





	Dragons

“Alexander, honey, I have a problem.”

“What’s up, Mags?” 

“Well... It’s not really a problem yet... Just illegal.”

“Magnus Bane, what did you do?!?”

“I may have possibly accidentally adopted baby dragons.”

A long suffering sigh.

“I’ll be there in a few minutes.”


End file.
